Please, Senpai, Be My Cat
by Ashton Li
Summary: Ryoma loves his cat, Karupin, so when she is hit by a car and killed, he just wants to be alone. Though, when Eiji comes to visit, Ryoma thinks of an idea. He wants Eiji to play an innocent game by pretending to be his cat. How innocent can this game be?


**NOTE:**** Well, this is the first time I wrote and EijiXRyoma fic (which at some points will seem like more of a RyomaXEiji fic) n awhile. It's rated T due to naked Eiji-ness and Ryoma being oblivious to how not so innocent he's being (Yes, lets go with that.).**

**Ok, so I don't own these characters or TeniPuri…so on…so on. Enjoy~!**

**Please, Senpai, Be My Cat**

Echizen Ryoma sat on his bed. As he held himself close, he twirled Karupin's favorite toy in his hand. Tears began to form in his eyes as he remembered holding his cat close. The memories were all he had left now. Karupin was hit by a car two days earlier. Sadly, the cat didn't survive.

Since the cat's death, Ryoma hadn't been the same. He had skipped school along with tennis practice. It seemed like all he wanted to do was be by himself.

* * *

The door to Ryoma's room opened. Walking in was his father, Nanjiro, and his fellow teammate, Kikumaru Eiji.

"You have a visitor," Nanjiro pointed at Eiji and left the room.

"Ochibi, I was worried. You haven't been to school or practice in days. Are you ok?" Eiji questioned.

"I'm fine…" Ryoma mumbled his reply.

"Then," the older boy grew closer to the bed, "why have you been crying? Nya?"

As soon as he made the cat-like sound, Ryoma looked up. "Karupin…"

"Ah, that's right! I haven't seen Karupin. Where is the little kitty?"

"Karupin was hit by a car two days ago…and died."

"Ochibi…"

Ryoma stood up and placed his right hand on top of Eiji's head. "Kikumaru-senpai is very cat-like."

"You think so, nya?"

"You even sound like a cat sometimes," Ryoma pulled his hand down as if he was petting the older boy. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Eiji. "You're warm…just like Karupin."

"But I'm―"

"Please, Kikumaru-senpai, be my cat."

"What?!"

"You're the perfect match," Ryoma pulled himself away. "I know I can't replace Karupin, but…until I'm able to be ok with her death…please be my cat."

"Ochibi, how am I supposed to be your cat? I'm a human," Eiji frowned. "I know you miss Karupin, but I think your request is a little odd."

"I'd pet you, and you'd purr. We would play with all the cat toys. You'd fight when I try to give you a bath. You'd lick me every once in awhile. Oh, and when I'm sleeping, I'll hold you close and cuddle up against you."

Eiji's mouth dropped open as Ryoma was naming things they'd do. He knew that the younger boy was being completely innocent, but the things he said weren't normal for a 12 and 14 year old to do together.

"Please, Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma looked up at Eiji with his golden eyes.

"Oh…ok…" for some reason, Eiji could resist.

"I'll go get the bath ready while you call your house and tell them you're staying over here tonight," Ryoma nodded as he walked out of the room.

"Huh? But―"

Ryoma popped his head back into the room. "Oh, if it's ok with you, I'd like to call you Kiku-chan while you're being my cat."

"That's fine, but do you really expect me to let you wash me?" Eiji wondered.

"You'll fight a little…but you'll get used to the water. You know you're in good hands."

"That's not what I meant. Nya!"

"Come on," Echizen took his senpai's hand a pulled him. "The bath should be ready."

* * *

Eiji sat down in the bathroom. Ryoma started to unbutton Eiji's shirt. When he placed his hand on Eiji's pants, the older boy quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Eiji demanded.

"I was trying to take off your clothes. Don't fuss so much, Kiku-chan," Ryoma began to pull off his senpai's pants. "I promise to be gentle."

Right as Ryoma said those words, Eiji froze. Too many thoughts crossed his mind at that moment. Why was he standing in front of Echizen naked? Why was he pretending to be Echizen's cat? Why did the things Echizen say sound so wrong yet so right to him?

Ryoma softly scrubbed every part of Eiji. As the younger boy traced Eiji's figure with soap, the older boy began to blush. Indeed, Echizen was gentle; so gentle that Eiji could barely stand it.

"Lets go back to my room, Kiku-chan," Ryoma yawned. "I'm starting to get tired."

"Ochibi, may I have something to wear to sleep in?" Eiji tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Cats don't wear clothes."

"I know that, but I'm still human no matter what. Please, I would like something to wear."

"Fine," Ryoma mumbled and left the bathroom. When he returned, he threw a long t-shirt and shorts at the older boy.

"Thank you, nya!" he quickly put on the clothes. After he did, he started to feel a little more comfortable.

"To bed," grabbing Eiji's hand, he dragged him back to his bedroom.

* * *

Ryoma pulled down the covers on his bed and laid down. He patted the empty space next to him to signal that he wanted Eiji to lay down beside him. Not willing to fight, Eiji got into the bed. As soon as he did, Ryoma moved closer and wrapped his arms around Eiji.

"Thank you…for doing this," Ryoma's voice was softer than normal.

Eiji embraced the younger boy. "Not a problem."

"Cats don't usually hug back."

"I'm not your average cat, nya," Eiji smiled and the licked Ryoma's cheek.

"Kiku-chan…be my cat…forever," Ryoma whispered as he fell asleep.

Eiji continued to hold onto the boy. No matter how much Ryoma wanted this to continue, Eiji couldn't play this game forever. Even though he somewhat enjoyed pretending to be Ryoma's cat, the please he was receiving would soon take over. If things continued to go as they were, Eiji would start to want to touch Ryoma in ways he shouldn't. He would want to be more than Ryoma's cat.

* * *

When the morning came, Eiji woke up before Ryoma. Deciding to be playful, the older boy meowed and then licked Ryoma's ear. After get no response, Eiji brushed his cheek against Ryoma's. This time, Ryoma opened his eyes and looked at Eiji.

"Good morning, nya!"

"Kiku-chan…" Ryoma yawned and pulled Eiji closer. "Five more minutes…"

"Ochibi, if you sleep any longer, you may not sleep tonight."

"It's ok; as long as I'm with you."

Eiji could no longer handle the things Ryoma was saying. Quickly, he jumped out of the bed. Standing there, he stared down at the younger boy with his sapphire eyes.

"Come back to bed, Kiku-chan," Ryoma's speech was no more than mumbled.

"Stop it, Echizen," Eiji's voice was stern. It was easy to tell he was being serious because of calling Ryoma by his last name.

"Stop what?" the younger boy sat up.

"I can't do this anymore. I know this is supposed to be just an innocent game, but I can't take it. The way you're saying things…it makes me want to be more than just your cat!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

Without thinking, Eiji pushed Ryoma down. Pressing his lips on Ryoma's, they shared a kiss. As he pulled away, Eiji saw that Ryoma was bright red.

"Ki…Kikumaru-senpai…"

"I'll be your cat for forever, Ochibi," Eiji promised.

"But…cats don't do that…"

"I won't be your average cat."

Ryoma placed his index and middle finger on his lips. "I think I'll like you being a different type of cat."

"Good," Eiji kissed Ryoma's cheek. "Nya!"

"I wouldn't want you to be normal. If you were, you wouldn't make a good cat."

"Ochibi."

"Huh?"

"I get to wash you too from now on."

"But―"

"And smother you in kisses."

"Uh―"

"And be more than your cat."

"Senpai…"

Eiji licked the tip of Ryoma's nose and began to meow again. "I want Ochibi all to myself."

"I'm all yours," Ryoma softly smiled as he wrapped his arms around Eiji. Their lips met once again, and they shared another kiss.

"Nya~!"

Ryoma never thought he would be able to get over Karupin's death. Though, because of asking his senpai to play the role of his cat for a little bit, he was able to forget about the sadness his cat's death brought. Now, he had something more than a pet!

_FINISHED._

**NOTE:**** First, I would like to say that I wrote this at night while being half asleep (Actually, I wrote it in three nights at about 3AM...so I actually wrote it in the morning before going to bed.). If it's horrible…we'll blame the fact that I was sleepy while writing it. Second, wow! It's been awhile since I wrote an EijiXRyoma fic! This was just completely random and out of no where though. Actually, I've been listening to music from Tenipuri lately. There's a song that Ryoma's seiyuu (Minagawa Junko) sings. I believe it's called "Kimi ga Matsu Ie Made Ato 6PUN". There's also a song Eiji's seiyuu (Takahashi Hiroki) sings called "Nekofunjatta". I think those two songs are what inspired me to write this. That's what I'm going to go with anyways.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this fic. It was weird…haha~!**


End file.
